


List of Tragedies

by Alpha_boss233



Series: Jushtin Prompt Requests [3]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 07:38:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19080487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpha_boss233/pseuds/Alpha_boss233
Summary: Prompt Request: Jushtin meeting FestiviaJushtin has been waiting months for so much of a letter from his beloved neice, he wasn't prepared for what he received.





	List of Tragedies

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I've seen a lot of different ways of how Festivia is introduced to Jushtin so I decided to go a different route then in 'The Ways of a Queen'.

Jushtin walked into the rose gardens with a happy smile on his face. It’s spring time and the gardens were lovely this time of year. The roses he planted in the fall had finally bloomed after survivng the winter and became beautiful red roses. 

The sun was shining that day, no clouds to be seen. The air in the garden was heavy with the scent of freshly cut grass and newly bloomed roses, it would be the perfect day for an afternoon tea. 

For months Jushtin had awaited a letter from his dear neice. Eclipsa had been married to King Shastacan according to the will of her mother, the late Queen Solaria. Justin mourning for weeks when the Magical High Commission told him that his sister had passed away in an ambush.

Jushtin didn’t want Eclipsa marry someone she didn’t love but had to tell her that it would be for the good of the kingdom. The wedding itself was a depressing event for those who could see past Eclipsa’s forced smile. 

Later that year, Eclipsa ran away and Jushtin could never been happier. Thinking that she was kidnapped the MHC kept Jushtin secured in the castle until she was found. Personally, Jushtin hoped they searched for a long time. He didn’t particularly like being locked within a castle but would withstand it for Eclipsa. 

“Queen Jushtin?” A guard asked as he walked up to Jushtin. The royal looked up at the guard and sat his water pail on the ground. Lately they have been referring to him as ‘Queen Jushtin’. He wasn’t really Queen but it had been almost eleven months since Eclipsa disappeared and Mewni needed a Queen figure. 

“Yes, what is it?” Jushtin asked in return. He didn’t mean to be so testy with the guards but he had losing sleep lately. The nights worrying about Eclipsa had started taking a toll on his emotions and physical appearance. 

The guard looked down at his feet but looking up at Jushtin and saying, “You must come with me, your majesty.” Jushtin gave the guard a perplexed look at his statement before nodding and following him. 

Walking into the High Commission meeting room he was shocked at the sight of Eclipsa, unconscious and dark marks on her arms. Jushtin gasped and quickly rushed over to her, the Queen kneeled beside her and gathered her into his arms. 

“What did you do to her?” Jushtin demanded as he shot a glare to the Commission members. Reynaldo and Rhombulus looked down in shame, Omnitraxus Prime, Hekapoo, and Glossaryck kept blank looks, and Lekmet layed a hand on his shoulder. 

Glossaryck floated over to him and said, “Queen Eclipsa is being charged with treason in the highest degree, we thought you’d want to see her one last time.”

Jushtin shook his head in disbelief and sobbed when Lekmet guided him to let go of his neice. Sobbing he kept shaking his head even after they had dragged her off, with him trying to chase after her. 

Finally after an aggonizing ten minutes of trying to get Queen Jushtin to calm down, the Commission members nodded to each other and decided to reveal the last surprise. 

“We must show you one more thing,” Glossaryck started out nervously. Behind him Hekapoo situated a bundle in her arms and walked in front of the group. Jushtin looked in shock and barely processed the rest of Glossaryck’s speeck, “This is Festivia, Shastacan and Eclipsa’s daughter. Sadly, King Shastacan has died at the hands of Eclipsa and Globgor. We are confident that if we hadn’t gotten there on time, she would have died as well.”

Jushtin looked the baby in adoration and cooed at her. She had dark purple-blue hair that obviously came from Eclipsa’s side of the family, beautiful blue eyes, and purple four-pointed star-shaped marks on her cheeks. She was so precious and yet something confused Jushtin. 

“My niece would never kill her own daughter,” Jushtin whispered with a suspicous glare sent towards the Magical High Commission. 

They looked at each other nervously before Hekapoo shook her head and said, “You don’t know what your neice turned into under the influence of Globgor, it’s best to focus on the future. Festivia will be Queen and you will become acting regent, once she’s old enough. Till then we will raise her.”

Jushtin bursted out in laughter and said, “Your joking right? Festivia is a butterfly and only a butterfly can raise another butterfly. Did any of you people go through Mewberty? Last time I checked, I was the only one.”

The MHC looked at each other in astonishment and looked at Jushtin in shock. Jushtin smiled and stood up with Festivia in his arms. He walked out of the room with his held high and something about slamming the door in their shocked faces gave him a satisfied feeling deep inside.


End file.
